In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Many electronic devices include or use a display for displaying images. For example, computers often use a monitor to display images. Cellular phones and smart phones often use a display panel such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) or an Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) display. Other electronic devices that include or use a display include televisions, projectors, calculators, music players (e.g., iPods, etc.), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), Global Positioning System (GPS) devices, tablet devices, laptop computers, e-readers, etc.
The displays used in electronic devices consume electrical power. For example, the displays may use electrical power to illuminate pixels on a display, refresh the display and/or change the display contents. Furthermore, electrical power is also consumed in processing images for presentation on a display. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve the efficiency of electronic devices that use displays may be beneficial.